


Young CEO's Love Story

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: "Absence is to love what wind is to a fire, it puts out the little, it kindles the great."





	Young CEO's Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's to celebrate the long-awaited BongBeom content and to reward all the BongBeomist who miss them! Enjoy!

Young CEO, Kim Jibeom closes a billion-dollar deal with Hongkong's IFC Mall…" Youngtaek proudly reads the news headline on his tablet. "Jae, CEO Kim Jibeom nailed it again. Hands down to the youngest CEO in the country!" Glancing at his boyfriend who's preparing breakfast at the kitchen counter.

Jaehyun smiles as he stirs Youngtaek's coffee. "You really do like him, don't you?"

"Correction! He is my role-model not that I like him the way I like you," Youngtaek winks before he closes his tablet. Jaehyun hands him the coffee and sits beside him. "Hmm… If you want to meet him why don't you go to Kingdom Mall I'm sure you'll spot him somewhere roaming around his mall."

"Honestly speaking, I did that a lot of times but luck has never been on my side. I will gladly shake his hand and introduce myself. He is such a great person knowing that he became a CEO at a very young age. He's younger than me but look at him."

Jaehyun studies Youngtaek's face carefully and he can see how the man looks up to Kim Jibeom. He understands where Youngtaek's coming from knowing Kim Jibeom is no joke and it has been his boyfriend's dream to become a successful businessman. Youngtaek's a year older than him but they both are in their 3rd year in college. Jaehyun suddenly remembers how they met for the first time.

Jaehyun is an orphan and was struggling financially on his 1st semester in the university. Youngtaek, on the other hand, was devastated from heartbreak and quitted college. He was about to jump off the bridge when Jaehyun saw him and grabbed his hand, saved him from an attempted suicide. From then on, they started to be friends and promised to be there for each other as long as they don't give up on life. Jaehyun was Youngtaek's savior while the latter was Jaehyun's sun. Years passed by and they grew more comfortable. Youngtaek asked Jaehyun to live with him, he went back to college and they became lovers.

Jaehyun brushed his fingers to his boyfriend's hair and smiles, "You'll be late, aren’t you going off somewhere with your friends?"

Upon the sudden reminder, Youngtaek leaps to his feet and drinks his coffee in one gulp, "Right, I almost forgot! It's 8 already." He puts his mug down and beams to Jaehyun before he walks, "Thank you."

It's just a matter of minutes when Youngtaek finished packing his bag and Jaehyun starts preparing to school. "I'll be late, Jae. Don't wait for me, I brought my spare key. Bye!" and there Youngtaek disappeared behind the door. Although they are in a relationship, both still act more like bestfriends than that of lovers. They only kissed once when Youngtaek officially asked him out. In fact, they sleep in separate rooms. Jaehyun never asked nor the latter whether they take their relationship to another level. They are very much fine knowing they support each other and share the same feelings.

~

Jaehyun peeks at his watch. It's quarter to 11 and yet his thesis partner is nowhere in sight. He is currently inside the Kingdom Mall where they promised to meet at 10:30. If he waits for a few more minutes, he'll be late for school and that's the last thing he wished to happen.

*phone buzzes*

**Kim Donghyun: Where r u Bong? Class is going to start soon.**

**Bong: Coming**

He decides to wait no more and hurriedly makes way to the exit. Jaehyun is walking at a very fast pace, they will have a quiz and he can't miss it. "Happiness is, bumping into a lovely friend," they say, but bumping a stranger is a big no, no!

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry Sir" Jaehyun bends down and hastily picks up some pieces that fell on the floor. "I wasn't looking because I was in a hurry, I'm really sorry."

The man does the same thing as Jaehyun. Just as he is about to look at the man, he realized that those pieces weren't just ANY pieces but they were small construction materials from a miniature building that the man was holding.

"Oh my god…" Jaehyun whispers and opens his mouth in shock.

"What happened Mr. Lee?" comes from a voice behind Jaehyun.

"CEO…"

The "CEO" echoes Jaehyun's brain, he freezes and bites his lower lip. He knew he's doomed.

"CEO Kim, the model for the presentation…"

The CEO clears his throat so Jaehyun turns around awkwardly. He stands up gripping the materials on his hand like a lifeline. He slowly and timidly meets the CEO's big dark orbs.

"I-It's my fault. I'm sorry. I was in a hurry that I didn't see this sir coming out the elevator," he says in a low voice. For the meantime, he forgets about school and the quiz because all he wants right now is to turn back time; he should've been more careful, or just disappear like a bubble.

"What's your name?" asks the CEO.

"Jaehyun. Bong Jaehyun"

CEO Kim nods and smiles at him but the smile sends a shiver down Jaehyun's spine. It wasn't a smile of kindness, it was definitely something else.

"Mr. Lee, let's go."

~

"Hey Bong? Bong Jaehyun? Donghyun waves his hand in front of the blank Jaehyun. "Are you okay?"

Jaehyun lets out a sigh.

"You missed the quiz and you're back like you just came out from a haunted house.

"I…" Jaehyun starts to shake his head. "Aarghh! I was so clumsy, Donghyun! I broke a miniature at the Kingdom Mall…"

"Y-you did what?! Oh -please Bong don't tell me it's damn expensive 'coz I don't extra money to lend you."

"I don't know, I have no idea if it's expensive or not but they just let me go which is weird. The CEO… There's something behind his expression… It's…"

With Jaehyun's problematic look, his friend starts to worry.

"It's what? Wait- You met the CEO? You mean Kim Ji-"

"Jaehyun? Someone's looking for you outside," says one of their classmates.

"Who?"

"I don’t know. It seems serious, they're men in black."

Jaehyun stands up quickly and Donghyun follows.

Outside of the lecture hall are three men in a black suit with an in-ear, Jaehyun presumes they're guards.

"Mr. Bong Jaehyun you need to come with us"

"Go where? Wait, who are you?"

"We are from the Kingdom Mall and I think you are well aware of what you did and the CEO wants a word with you"

"J-Jaehyun…" Donghyun whispers, throwing glances left and right when he notices that other students are eyeing them in curiosity.

Jaehyun sends Donghyun an "okay" look before he follows the three guards.

He's nervous as hell especially when he was told to enter a luxurious room at the top floor of the mall. He knew it's the CEO's office. A young man, at the secretary desk, gestures him to go inside.

The room is very spacious with large paintings hanging on the wall. A man clads in dark blue tux and dress pants standing, looking outside at the wide glass window. It's CEO Kim Jibeom and he is taller than on the pictures or TV. The CEO looks at him and walks to the other side of the room which has a brown leather furniture set.

"Have a seat," he offers.

Jaehyun sits the farther left of the sofa as the CEO takes a seat on the center couch.

"So, Mr. Bong. You just denied me my 500 million-dollar deal from a business partner"

Jaehyun drops his jaw in shock.

"The miniature that you broke… It's part of my presentation for the extension of this mall and of course, without it, I failed to get the money. What are you going to do with it, hmm?"

Jaehyun couldn't believe that a single mistake led him to a hefty 500 million. "I-I don't know… 500 million-"

"Yes, it's half a billion and you're going to pay for it"

With shaking pupils, he feels like crying because where and how will he get millions of dollars he's a mere student and even if he works two or even five part-time jobs, he can’t earn such big amount of money.

"Seeing that you are still a college student, it's impossible for you to pay, what to do Mr. Bong?" Jibeom tilts his head to the side and his eyebrows raise. He looks super attractive but Jaehyun doesn't have time to admire.

But before Jaehyun could answer, Jibeom speaks again. "But I am giving you two choices… 

"Please CEO Kim… A-anything I will-"

"Be mine." Jibeom cuts him shortly. "Be mine or pay the million dollars by next week."

Jaehyun hears those two words clearly but his mind lags he needs to hear it again, "S-s-sorry?"

Jibeom chuckles, "I hate saying the same words twice Mr. Jaehyun,"

Kim Jibeom is smirking and Jaehyun can't help but get mad. His body is sweating in nervousness but the man in front of him seems to enjoy his helpless state and has the audacity to joke at him. He knows he's the one at fault but mocking his condition right now appears to be very arrogant. Jaehyun hates it more than anything.

He clenches his fist and says, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your words"

"I just said BE. MINE. Or maybe I could just take away your scholarship but that isn't enough to pay me millions, so I want you to be mine, you should be happy you are worth half a bill-"

"Excuse me?! What do you think of me a "thing" that you could just own and place a price above my head? And how did you know about my scholarship? You even knew my university did you just investigate or stalk me?!" Jaehyun raised his voice this time and his ears starting to get red. To his dismay, Kim Jibeom just laugh.

"You look adorable when you're flustered that makes me want to own you more but I am not someone who answers questions Mr. Bong Jaehyun. I'll leave you with that 2 choices and a day to decide."

Before Jaehyun could open his mouth to retort, Jibeom speaks again but not to him, "Secretary Hong?" he calls, "Mr. Bong Jaehyun's business with me is done. Escort him out."

Jaehyun walks lifelessly back to Youngtaek's apartment. Everything seems fast-forwarded that he was left with no time to think. He feels a pang on his head so he lies down his bed when he reached home.

~

"Jibeom I heard from Joochan everything that happened in the office this afternoon" Choi Sungyoon, an older brother figure who takes care of Jibeom barged in his room without even knocking.

Jibeom is lying on his stomach on the bed. "Hyung, I'm tired…"

"Really? What is it this time, Jibeom? What did you do?"

"…."

Seeing that Jibeom refuses to talk, Sungyoon plops on the bed too, "Jibeom, I know you're tired, too tired in fact but please do not play on people's live…"

Jibeom gathers his strength to get up and eyes Sungyoon who’s sitting next to him. "It's Jaehyun. Bong Jaehyun."

"Bong- huh? Bong Jaehyun… You mean the boy you're searching for years?"

"Yes. And this time, it's him who came to me hyung. And now that he's in my reach, I will do everything to keep him,"

"But Jibeom… You don't know what kind of a person he is now that he's grown up. You met him when you're very young how can you even keep that feeling, it's impossible…"

"I don't know either. But I swear he looks way too fine more than I imagined… and his eyes are still the same" 

Judging at Jibeom's soft expression, Sungyoon couldn't say no if the young man decides to really pursue Jaehyun. After all, he knew Jibeom's story more than anyone.

"Alright. You know I support you but please don't involve Joochan. He received a curse from that Bong Jaehyun and now he's being sensitive and all."

They both laugh at the thought of a sulky Joochan and Jibeom got the support he needed.

~

*phone beeps*

**Bongjae^^: Taek? What time will you be home?**

**Youngtaekie: Jae, sorry. I think I'll be home tom. Why? Do u have a problem?**

**Bongjae^^: I don't. It's just that I feel alone.**

**Youngtaekie: Hey… Don't miss me too much I'll be home soon… :***

**Bongjae^^: Who says I miss u? I just said I feel alone lol**

**Youngtaekie: Stop denying! Alright, I'll buy ur fave cake and shower you with kisses when I get back :)**

**Bongjae^^: I'll take the cake. Only the cake. :P**

**Youngtaekie: See you tomorrow. Goodnight :***

Jaehyun smiles at the text. If only Youngtaek is by his side. He has to spend the night trying to come up with any way to pay the debt. He checks his savings and it's only enough to support him until graduation. He'll be working his ass off by next month to pay for his internship. Jaehyun is very frustrated that tears starting to fall from his eyes. He relaxes again in the bed and closes his eyes hopefully this was all a bad dream.

He wakes up as he feels someone kissed his forehead. He rubs his eyes and could see a smiling Youngtaek blocking the sunlight in front of him.

"Good morning~"

"Hey…" Jaehyun sits up albeit a bit sleepy, "you're back early"

"Yeah… I took the 1st trip"

Jaehyun couldn't help but hug his boyfriend. He hugs him back and softly pats his back. "Clearly something is wrong with you…"

Jaehyun shakes his head and pulls away from the hug. "You're right. Maybe I just missed you"

Youngtaek chuckles and grabs his wrist. "Let's go eat breakfast"

Jaehyun sits on the dining chair as he watches Youngtaek sets up the table.

"You know Jae, my friend told me he can help me meet Kim Jibeom isn't it cool?" His boyfriend just picked the worst topic to start the day. Jaehyun couldn't help but make a sour face.

"Finally, I can get closer to my dream. He told me Kim Jibeom is a nice person."

Jaehyun only scoffs, "Nice person you say" he mumbles.

"I can hear you Bong Jaehyun. I don’t know why you dislike him but I assure you he is great."

"Can we… Can we just stop talking about him for once? We talked about him yesterday"

Youngaek pinches his cheek before sitting down, "Okaaay"

They are in the middle of breakfast on a Saturday morning when Jaehyun's phone rings. He excuses himself and goes to the bedroom to pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is Hong Joochan the Secretary of CEO Kim. I just want to remind you that you have to decide today and the CEO wants to see you at 2 pm. He'll be waiting in his office."

"I know. I'll be there."

"I see. Have a good morning and good by-"

"Wait-"

"Yes?"

"Uhmm… about yesterday. I'm sorry I cursed at you. It's not for you though…" Jaehyun said quietly but Joochan heard him well. 

"It's alright. Let's just forget about it, Mr. Bong"

"Jaehyun. Just Jaehyun."

"Okay Jaehyun. Goodbye."

Kim Jibeom is really turning Jaehyun to a man he isn't. He rarely cursed only when he's too upset and that's very unlike him. After breakfast, he goes to school to study for his exams and waited until 2 pm to meet the CEO again. No matter what happens, he'll show he's not as easy as the CEO thought he is. Time flies so fast and he notices that the hand of his watch approaching the dreadful found. Few minutes he found himself in front of the CEO's door, again.

"Jaehyun?" Joochan calls him. "Get inside. Good luck." Though it didn't help one-bit Jaehyun smiles at Joochan and with cold hands he pushes the door slowly. He couldn't see the CEO as he walks in. He stops at the glass window and could see that the weather is on his side as it's very gloomy ready to shower rain any time. Jaehyun sighed.

After a minute or two, he could hear footsteps so he turns around only to be welcomed with the sight in front of him. Jibeom, is still halfway buttoning his white dress shirt and Jaehyun could see his finely toned upper body. He stares at it for a good second then abruptly averted his gaze and clears his throat. Apparently, Jibeom didn't notice his presence earlier. The young lad looks at Jaehyun who's rubbing his nape, awkwardly looking at the space but him. Jibeom bites his inner cheek to stop himself from smiling.

"Oh you're here," Jibeom says as he finishes buttoning.

This time, Jaehyun looks at him. Jibeom looks really handsome with his hair all brushed up exposing his forehead in full glory.

But that's not important, Jaehyun thought.

"So? What now?" Jibeom asks.

"I can't pay the money as well as I can't be…"

"Be what?"

"Y-you know… I can't b-be y-yours…" saying the words in his mouth made Jaehyun embarrassed he's starting to get red.

"And why not?" Jibeom suddenly loses the color on his face and his eyebrows knitted.

"Because I am somebody else's already. And I don't know you at all so how can you ask me like that you don’t know me either." Jaehyun suddenly finds the courage to speak up. Yes, Jibeom is a CEO but they are on the same age and he believes that nobody is allowed to use their power over someone unfortunate. "I am an intelligent person I can do everything you want me to do, help you with the job? Clean the mall without a salary? Okay. I am sorry that it happened, but you're asking the impossible Mr. Kim Jibeom."

.

.

.

.

"Okay." Jibeom starts to roll his sleeves. "Then work for me instead."

Jaehyun feels lighter than before but he is still skeptical about Jibeom agreeing easily.

"You have to work under me, in this office. Proof-read documents, checks and replies e-mails in English and all until you pay the million dollars."

"How-" Jaehyun starts to ask a question but Jibeom didn’t allow him.

"I'll call you whenever I want to and do everything I say. Am I making myself clear?"

"I… I understand," Jaehyun nods meekly. Base on Jibeom's tone in speaking, he seems mad but Jaehyun is relieved. Although he doesn't know how hard it will be, working with Kim Jibeom but it's better than the two options earlier.

~

It has been a week since Jaehyun accepted Jibeom's offer. It has been a week that he's keeping everything a secret from Youngtaek. It has been a week that he's accepted the fact that he'll be bound to Jibeom's presence for God knows how long. Jaehyun thought Jibeom was somehow kind with how he treats the people around them. The way he offers Jaheyun a ride home. The way Jibeom asks whether Jaehyun's okay with the workplace, the food, the workload and so on. With the way Jibeom laughs at a very poorly told joke, Jaehyun knew the CEO is still a kid at heart. But sometimes, just sometimes when Jibeom looks at him softly, the way he concerns himself with Jaehyun worries the latter a lot. Surely Jibeom told him that he wants Jaehyun to be his, but he never thought Jibeom falling in love with him. It worries him.

It is a Sunday morning but Jaehyun came to the office to finish his work last night. He needs a Monday rest so that he could focus on his study. Joochan is the one at the CEO's desk when Jaehyun arrives.

"Good morning" greets Jaehyun.

"Hi, Jaehyun. You're here early," asks Joochan, "Going somewhere later after work?"

"Nah... I have a lot of things to do at home. School works." Jaehyun badly wants to unwind but his responsibilities will kill him if he does so.

"Ohh... That's too bad. Sungyoon hyung and I are hitting the pub tonight. Jibeom will be there too, it would be nice if you could join."

"Joochan, in case you forgot I am working to pay off debt," Jaehyun responds sadly.

"But Jibeom never thought- Ooopsss..." Joochan stops midway trying to hide something from Jaehyun. Good thing the latter was already preoccupied with the documents he failed to hear what Joochan was trying to say.

And just like that, Jaehyun spent the whole afternoon in the office, alone. Joochan left during lunch time and Jaehyun didn't bother to ask where the CEO is. He was about to finish reviewing the documents but Jaehyun had trouble with the laptop he's using. He isn't a computer related student that he could fix malfunctions so he's trying to ask help from friends, very few friends. He contacted Youngtaek but his boyfriend didn't answer. He still has to save the edited documents, send an email, and stuff. Jaehyun groans out of annoyance and lies on the sofa. How is he suppose to go home early? Just as he's about to close his eyes, to take a nap maybe, he hears the door opens.

"Jaehyun?"

Jibeom is here. Yes! He is here and maybe Jibeom can help him fix the laptop. He can go home early and do his homework all he needs to do is ask Jibeom for help. What a life saver, Jaehyun thought. To his excitement, Jaehyun springs up and greets Jibeom with a smile. The young lad is shocked to see Jaehyun smiling at him but he's the happiest.

"Oohh... Why are you still here? Joochan told me you'll be leaving early."

"Ahh that... You see... I did finish the job but the computer was acting up I couldn't-"

Jaehyun couldn't finish his sentence as Jibeom quickly walks to his direction. Jaehyun sits down and shows Jibeom what happened.

"This... Uhmm.. See? I couldn't save the file," Jaehyun holds the mouse moving the cursor.

Jibeom smiles and suddenly reaches for the mouse. He tops his hand on Jaehyun's and began doing magic on the laptop. Jibeom's face is only centimeters away from him, Jaehyun felt his breathing stops at the very close proximity. Jaehyun needs to get his hand off of the mouse but it freezes there, caged in Jibeom's slender hand. His heart starts to thump like crazy he jolts and abruptly detached his hand from the physical contact.

None of them spoke for a good minute thanks to Jaehyun making everything awkward. Jibeom lets out a heavy sigh before turning his head to the side. "Sorry," he scoots a little farther from Jaehyun and then he continues, "You can go. I'll finish this."

"No-"

"Really, Jaehyun. You can go. The driver's waiting outside I'll tell him to drive you home."

"T-thanks..."

Jaehyun closes his eyes once his body felt the soft cushion at the back seat of Jibeom's car. He felt extremely guilty and embarrassed. He shouldn't feel that way but the image of a sad Jibeom just won't leave his mind. Did Jibeom really love him? Like him? Want him? Questions start to flood his mind. But no. He's not responsible for Jibeom's feelings and he's there to work. Jaehyun shoos the thoughts away.

~

"Jibeom, you okay?" asks Joochan. The loud music at the bar is deafening and even with the on and off of the lights fails to hide Jibeom's sad expression. "You don't seem happy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's go? Where's Sungyoon hyung?" Jibeom answers, putting down his glass to the counter.

"He is still with his boyfriend. Do you wanna go home like right now? Wait I'll just message Sungyoon hyung and tell him we'll leave first," fishing his phone out of his pocket and started texting. Jibeom gets up immediately to exit the bar. After a few minutes, Joochan joins him in the car.

"But really Jibeom, what happened? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jibeom shakes his head. "It's Jaehyun. Honestly, I don't know how to get him to like me, Jooch."

"Ohh... You've only known each other for like a week, wait for a little longer, can you? He didn't have a good impression on you so I guess that's the reason why. And to remind you, he has a boyfriend already, am I right?" Joochan starts the car and pats Jibeom's shoulder, "Out of all people Jibeom, why choose someone who's taken. But yeah, Jaehyun is incredibly attractive and handsome and cute. Any guy would fall for him even the CEO."

"Shut it Hong Joochan! It's not because of that okay? He is more than that."

"Okay chill... But you can't deny that Jaehyun's freakin' good-looking right?"

"Yeah, he is...."

To Jibeom, Jaehyun was the boy he met at the orphanage 13 years ago. He was that sickly yet bright kid that the gloomy Jibeom wants to be friend with. Jaehyun was a famous kid among orphans but he approached Jibeom first and they played and got along without knowing each other's names. Even then, Jibeom knew he likes Jaehyun so he followed him all the time. He knew about Jaehyun's poor condition and that his parents got killed in an accident. The happiness only lasted for a month when Jibeom finally found foster parents. He later found out that Jaehyun was the couple's first choice but decided to take him instead because Jaehyun was sickly. A part of him felt really guilty being the one who ate fancy foods and dressed in high-end clothing while Jaehyun stayed at the orphanage sharing foods and stuff. With his money, Jibeom did everything to find out Jaehyun's name and sent him gifts every year. He did it secretly and it lasted until Jaehyun had to stand on his own at the age of 18 and Jibeom went to study in Japan. That's how he lost Jaehyun and he swore he'll find him wherever Jaehyun is.

"I'll definitely make you mine, Jaehyun," Jibeom thought as Joochan speeds up the car.

~

Jaehyun arrives home exhausted from all the works he did. He has to find a new part-time that pays well for their internship is fast approaching. He is welcomed by Youngtaek who is looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Jaehyun asks and goes to the counter for water.

"I didn't know you're keeping a secret now," Youngtaek follows at the kitchen, crossing his arm.

Jaehyun finishes the water before he speaks, his heart starts to beat a tad faster, "What secret? What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to ask Donghyun when I can hear it directly from you? Why do I have to know it from other people Jae?"

"T-Taek..."

Youngtaek walks forward only to hug Jaehyun tightly. "Jae!! Why didn't you tell me you work for Kim Jibeom now?! You don't know how happy that makes me!!" He pulls away from the hug and smiles brightly at his Jaehyun. "I am soooo happy," shrieks the excited Youngtaek.

Jaehyun's heart almost drops when Youngtaek walks to him. But hearing his boyfriend's remark makes him happy yet worried. He didn't know what to do if Youngtaek knew what happened in the office earlier the afternoon.

"A-ahh... I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this" Jaehyun replies while slowly detaching himself from Youngtaek's hold. He sits on the dining chair. "You were busy at school and internship is coming up, should you be really going out there meeting the CEO?"

"But you know how I wanted to do that right? Anyway, how'd you end up working for him?"

Jaehyun thought Donghyun told Youngtaek how he met Kim Jibeom but good thing his friend didn't. "Uhmm... I... I applied, yes... I applied when they had urgent hiring" Jaehyun lies.

"They had? Ohh... How lucky of you. But Jae, you need to promise me that you'll let me meet him, ok?"

"Mmmm..."

"Please?"

A little hesitant, Jaehyun nods his head, " But not too soon okay?"

"Alright!" Youngtaek cups Jaehyun's hands in the table. "Thank you"

Now Jaehyun lied to his boyfriend and he's bound to let the two men meet in the near future. Seems like bad luck and unfortunate events are Jaehyun's fans all of his life.

The next week, Jibeom flew to Hongkong and the evening before that, he talked to Jaehyun on the phone.

"Why did you call? Is there any problem with the documents or emails? Did I do something wrong?" Jaehyun starts rambling, surprised to get a phone call directly from the CEO. "I'm sure I did everything right... Did I forget-"

"No. Jaehyun everything is fine, relax." Jibeom cuts him off.

"So what is it?"

"I'll be leaving for Hongkong tomorrow..."

"...."

"...."

"So?" Jaehyun asks.

"Perhaps... you want anything?" Jibeom asks in a very low tone, embarrassment creeping on his face.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was a bit taken aback, "S-sorry?"

"I hate saying things twice, Jaehyun"

"Why did you ask such a question though. I-I don't need anything."

"I am getting everyone a souvenir, that's why."

A moment of silence before Jaehyun speaks.

"Seriously, I don't need anything maybe just come back safely. By the way, I brought my work at home so I won't need to go to your office."

Jibeom doesn't need to hear anything. Just Jaehyun asking him to be back safe is all he needs to hear. Jibeom ends the call smiling from ear to ear and he's never been so excited to go on a business trip and comes back.

Jibeom has to stay in Hongkong for a week that means Jaehyun has a week to look for another job. Being the unlucky one, he didn't land any. There were jobs as a librarian and waiter but that'll take Jaehyun's time and once Jibeom is back, he'll be left with no time for himself and school.

It's Friday and he's in the cafeteria with Donghyun.

"You've been pouting the whole day, Bong. It's cute but I've been seeing that pout the whole day it's making me pout as well," says Donghyun while opening a can of soda for Jaehyun.

"I wonder how long I can last in this world Donghyun. The million dollars, school fees, internship..."

"Why not ask Youngtaek for help? He's rich"

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "That's the last thing I'll do. I live in his flat that alone saves me a bucket of money Donghyun. And he helped me too much already"

"What about you use your savings for now then think about the school fees after the internship?"

Jaehyun knew he couldn't do that because it's going to be final exams when they return after the internship. He only wishes for good mercy to come and the heavens granted it when Jaehyun's phone rang.

"Yes, Joochan?"

"I wired last week's salary to your account, Jaehyun. I'm sorry it took you a week and days I was busy-"

"Wait! What?! What salary?"

"Your salary, Jaehyun. Who works without any payment in these ages?"

"But... I only work because I have to pay off half a million..."

"Jibeom- I mean the CEO told me it's a paid job. It's not that big though, more like an allowance and you always work overtime. Oh! I'm sorry but I have to go now, I have to make another call. Bye, Jaehyun..."

*phone beeps*

"What was that?" Donghyun asks.

"This is not right, Donghyun. The CEO paid me. I am supposed to work for my debt, right?"

"Well... If you think of it... The CEO likes you so..."

"Shhh! What are you saying..." Jaehyun whispers.

"But it's true Jaehyun. It's a way of winning you," Donghyun whispers back which made Jaehyun frown.

"That's not going to happen. He is showing off his money again."

"But wait! You are not in the position to return the money because remember? You needed it, right? It's a blessing."

And Donghyun is just so right and Jaehyun hates it. As much as Jaehyun doesn't like the idea of having a debt of gratitude to Jibeom, he needs money.

~

Days passed by really fast and Jaehyun started his internship with Donghyun. Youngtaek is getting busier that he seldom eats a meal with Jaehyun. Jaehyun's time was only for the internship and working at the Kingdom Mall. Youngtaek was fine at first, but when Jaehyun started working overnight, he starts to get displeased.

"Taek, I'm sorry to call you at this hour but can you pack my bag for me? I'll be staying at the CEO's house tonight. I need to work overtime plus this place is near Siemens Company so I won't be late for work tomorrow. Someone from Kingdom will pick my bag up," Jaehyun calls Youngtaek.

"It's been days since you've been working overtime,"

"Well, I don't have a choice. Please?"

"Alright. No need to pick this up, I'll go to where you are. Just text me the address."

"B-but..."

"No buts Jaehyun. I'll be there in an hour"

No matter how Jaehyun stops Youngtaek from coming, he knows that his boyfriend can be stubborn. All he needs to do is stop Youngtaek from seeing Kim Jibeom. After an hour, one of the maids called Jaehyun downstairs as Youngtaek arrives. Jaehyun could see how Jibeom's face turns sullen when the maid mentioned Youngtaek's name. Joochan is also in the room who gestures Jaehyun to go and meet Youngtaek.

Once Jaehyun sees his boyfriend in the living area, he smiles radiantly and realizes that he had not seen Youngtaek for days. He misses him.

"Thank youuuuu..." beams Jaehyun before holding Youngtaek's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"So this is where you're staying tonight?"

"Mmm... I'll be home early tomorrow in exchange for tonight, 'kay?"

"Okay. It seems that you guys are really busy that the CEO can't come out for a moment," Youngtaek is already clenching his insides trying to suppress his annoyance. He knew something's not right but he wants to give the CEO the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah we are. The opening of the extension of the mall is just around the corner so we're chasing a deadline"

"I see. You are working really hard, Jae. Go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and pats Jaehyun's head before he turns his back. He looks at Jaehyun again but the latter is already on his way upstairs. Youngtaek sighs and closes the door behind.

When Jaehyun gets back to the room, Joochan isn't there already and he's left with Jibeom.

"What took you so long?" asks Jibeom in a very gloomy expression.

"It's not that long, it was barely 5 minutes I guess, " Jaehyun reasons out.

"Barely five minutes is still five minutes, Jaehyun" Jibeom gets up from his chair and sits beside Jaehyun on the sofa.

"W-why are you here?" Jaehyun scoots a little but Jibeom grabs his arm to hold him still.

"Stay."

Jaehyun shakes under Jibeom's piercing gaze. The way Jibeom says the word "stay" was firm but Jaehyun felt it was more like a plea than an order. He hates this kind of situation where his alone with Jibeom because it makes him feel weird but as what Jibeom says, he stays in his position. Jibeom puts a cushion in between the small gap and leans back flipping the documents on his hand. _"It's okay, Jaehyun. It's okay."_ Jaehyun tells himself.

They work silently for about thirty minutes and Jaehyun hears no flipping sound. He slowly turns to the side only to see Jibeom, head askew, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. Jibeom is sleeping. From how his chest moves up and down, Jaehyun thinks Jibeom is sleeping so deeply. Jaehyun, being so kind, he slowly lifted the folder on Jibeom's lap and puts it on the table. Steadily cups the tilted side of Jibeom's face and laid him comfortably on the sofa. He stares at the CEO's face for a minute or two. Jaehyun can see familiarity and it eases his heart. He sighs but as he was about to stand up to ask for a blanket to cover Jibeom up, the lad talks in his sleep.

"Jaehyun... Jaehyun why can't it be me..."

Surprised, Jaehyun turns around with a puzzled look. He doesn't know what to feel and clearly, he doesn't know how to finish his work having Jibeom on his side. He knew he loves Youngtaek but Jibeom is giving him strange feelings. Sometime he makes him mad, vex and curse. Other times, Jibeom makes his heart flutter but Jaehyun just won't admit it. Until this time, one thing is for sure, he needs to be with Youngtaek no matter what.

~

Months passed, Jaehyun finally reaching the last week of his internship and the opening of the Kingdom Mall is within the week. There were reasons to celebrate but he wants to make it up to Youngtaek for not being around and missing good occassions because Jaehyun has to work. He knows he needs to compensate as Youngtaek starts not to ask and call for his whereabouts, starts not to talk about meeting Jibeom, and foremost starts to get aloof. So Jaehyun gladly bought a ticket for two in Everland and asks Jibeom to let him go earlier than the usual.

"Going somewhere?" asks Jibeom.

"Since there'll be a few days left before the opening event and I have finished most of the documents, I thought of going to Everland with Youngtaek before we get busy again."

He feels bad for saying out loud that he's going on a date especially that Jibeom never kept his feelings towards Jaehyun as a secret hence, making Jaehyun feel taken good care of and special among others. But Jaehyun wants to make it clear that he is Youngtaek's and not Jibeom's.

"I see. Alright, you can go home now. Just continue the leftover work tomorrow" Jibeom wanly replies.

Jaehyun didn't wait for any second and left room. The atmosphere is killing him he needs fresh air. He starts calling Youngtaek's phone number but no one answers. He tries calling it again but still unreachable so he thinks of going home and surprises his boyfriend instead.

Jibeom, on the other hand, closes his laptop. He can't continue working knowing that Jaehyun will be having so much fun later with none other than, his boyfriend. He stares into space and clenches his fist in jealousy. What if they kiss under the fireworks or get stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel and kiss again? Jibeom shakes his head frantically. He wants to call Jaehyun and dumps him boxes of paper works or maybe close the entire Everland since he has the money to do so but it's a heck of childish tactics. He sighs in defeat and feels like crying in the corner.

The time go unnoticed to a sulky Jibeom. He's sprawling out on the sofa with his untied necktie, and slightly unbuttoned dress shirt. He's there playing mobile games. Joochan called him a lot of times but he ignored and shut himself inside the office. It's near twilight when his office door opens again that makes Jibeom shout.

"Hey Joochan! I told you I'm not eating, not going out unless I feel like doing so!" He gets up from his helpless state, "Why can't you just leave-" Jibeom stops mid-sentence as the sight of a casually clad Jaehyun surprises him.

"I-I'm sorry I'll take my leave now..." Jaehyun, surprised as the CEO, blurts out.

"No- I'm sorry I thought you're Joochan" Jibeom brushes his hair with hand and quickly fixes himself. He wants to punch himself for showing such a shameful state. "Why are you here? Weren't you suppose to be in a date?" he asks slowly.

"Youngtaek is busy. He couldn't come. I bought the ticket and it's pretty expensive I was thinking of giving it to you maybe you would like to-"

"Yes!" Jibeom answers quickly before Jaehyun could finish his sentence. "I mean..."

Jaehyun was supposed to give the tickets so Jibeom and Joochan could go together but seeing how excited Jibeom is, he thinks he should go with him instead.

"I don't know if you've been to Everland before but it's actually my first time"

"I got you" Jibeom smiles giddily.

And so they went their way to Everland. Surprisingly, Jibeom couldn't ride any scary rides and it entertains Jaehyun how Jibeom shouts and closes his eyes in fear. They rode almost all scary rides and Jibeom looks like he'll faint any moment.

"I think I want to ride the Viking again. Come on!"

"J-Jaehyun wait... W-wait..." Jibeom grabs Jaehyun's hand weakly. "I don't feel like I can ride a-any..." he shakes his head in resignation.

Jibeom's hand is cold and he looks paler than usual. A guilt feeling bubbles up Jaehyun's throat as he was happy to see a weak Jibeom during the rides. But now that he looks sickly, Jaehyun is worried so he holds Jibeom's hand and helps him gets up.

"Let's look for a bench to sit on, okay?"

Sitting on a bench, Jaehyun left for a moment and comes back with hot cocoa on his hand. He passes the other to Jibeom.

"Thank you"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you..."

Jibeom smiles sweetly, "It's alright. It was a good experience though,"

Jaehyun didn't know what to say he feels sorry.

"I'm glad to accompany you on your first ever Everland adventure, Jaehyun. You could've asked anyone but..."

"It's because you seem to like to get stuck on your phone or play station when you're bored. You see, I have no money but I have enjoyed my life so far, going on trips, playing outside."

"It's good to be you then," Jibeom smiles at his hot cocoa.

Awkwardness starts to fill the air so Jaehyun averts his gaze and looks on his burger. He starts eating it while Jibeom happily sips his hot cocoa and steals glances to the love of his life who is cutely munching his burger. Jibeom's eyes go astray and land on a sweet couple just meters away from them. At first, they look sweet but something wrong, something is really wrong with the couple.

"What are you looking at?" Jaehyun asks the unblinking Jibeom. He turns his head to the direction where Jibeom is looking when he feels a hand on his cheek pulling him back and kissing him straight on the lips. Jaehyun shut his eyes as an immediate response and when those pair of soft lips move, Jaehyun tasted cocoa. Jibeom is kissing him his heart feels exploding, his stomach flipping. He thinks he drop his burger and his hand tries to push Jibeom away but the latter cups both sides of his cheeks instead and tasted him once more. Jaehyun wants to get away but his knees and arms getting weaker each move Jibeom is making and finds himself kissing Jibeom back. When they pull away, Jaehyun blinks and tears start to fall freely from his eyes. He is crying he doesn't know why. Maybe because Jibeom stole a kiss? Or maybe because he cheated on Youngtaek? Or maybe because he kissed Jibeom back? Jaehyun stands at once leaving Jibeom behind.

~

One tap on his shoulder and Jaehyun flinches.

"You okay?" asks Youngtaek while sitting beside Jaehyun, "You look blank."

Jaehyun smiles faintly and looks back to the window.

"You haven't been reporting to the mall for the whole week, did you get fired?"

"No... What about you? I heard your project was completed the days ago but you've been coming home late"

"It's... Well, I've been helping a friend who just came back from abroad."

Jaehyun eyes Youngtaek suspiciously this time but before he could ask who the friend is, Youngtaek changes the topic.

"By the way, the opening is tomorrow, right? You invited me the last time. I'll be there. It's my chance to see Kim Jibeom in person."

Upon hearing Jibeom's name, Jaehyun's body suddenly turns rigid. He remembers what happened at the Everland; the kiss, he just can't forget about it and the reason why he faked illness and didn't go to work for almost a week now.

"You'll let me meet him, right? Jaehyun?"

"Yeah... I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me"

"Ah Jae?" Youngtaek calls again. 

"Hmm?" Jaehyun spins around to Youngtaek's direction.

"Did you perhaps went somewhere a few days ago?"

"What do you mean? Like where?"

Jaehyun sees Youngtaek unsteady expression but,

"Ah... No, it's nothing. Nevermind," he then gestures Jaehyun to go.

And with that, although Jaehyun and Youngtaek share the same house, they didn't talk much, both stay pretty silent the whole day.

Jaehyun wakes up feeling dizzy but manages to get up and washes himself. Karma for faking sickness he's feeling really sick in a Saturday morning. He needs to prepare for the opening of the mall later. The thought of seeing Jibeom again scares him- worries him. He can't get mad since he kissed Jibeom back he only gets mad at himself. Youngtaek seems excited about meeting Jibeom that his boyfriend didn't notice his lethargic self.

They arrive at the event and it's very extravagant. They could see business tycoons that they only saw on TV before. Youngtaek is very glad and comfortably mingles with the young businessmen. Youngtaek tells Jaehyun to stay with him but he has job to do and he sees Joochan entertaining invited guests. He slowly shows himself.

"Joochan," calls Jaehyun to the busy Joochan.

"Oh thank goodness Jaehyun you're here. Are you okay now because I badly needed help,"

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Make sure guests are doing well and might as well answer their questions, some are very intriguing and nosy but I know you can do it, good luck!" Joochan does the fighting pose and disappears in the crowd.

In the middle of entertaining and some sort, the short program starts with Kim Jibeom's opening speech. He looks so attractive with his hair brushed up but a few bangs falling sideways, his semi-fitted business attire makes the CEO hotter and the ladies gushed over him. Jaehyun's eyes didn't leave Jibeom from the moment the latter steps at the small platform until he finishes the speech. Congratulatory greetings here and there making Jaehyun feels a bit dizzier. He tries to find Youngtaek but he couldn't see him as his world starting to spin around. He looks everywhere and reaches up to the table near him but before he could take another step forward, he loses balance. A pair of strong arms hold Jaehyun in place before he falls flat on the floor. Jaehyun looks to his side and sees none other than the most handsome in the event.

"Are you okay?" Jibeom whispers.

"T-thank you. It's just that I suddenly felt dizzy."

"Here," Jibeom guides Jaehyun to the side table, "Stay here, I'll get Mr. Lee to drive you home, okay? You look pale."

Jibeom reaches his hand to Jaehyun's but those hands were pulled so suddenly away from him. Jaehyun staggers a bit as he was pulled with a bit forced and there Youngtaek stood fuming in anger.

"I'll take him home," Youngtaek says his line so firmly and sending piercing gaze to Jibeom.

"T-Taek..."

"I was just helping Jaehyun," reasons Jibeom.

"I see. Thanks but no thanks. I am here, and I'm the boyfriend anyway so I have the responsibility to take him home," retorts Youngtaek, "Jaehyun let's go. This is all you get from working overtime for the past months. You've overworked yourself."

"Excuse me? I don't like the way you talk Mr. Son Youngtaek. Are you implying that it's my fault-" Jibeom starts to raise his voice but Sungyoon is there to stop it from happening.

"Shh- Jibeom, just let this one go," he taps Jibeom's shoulder twice and faces Jaehyun who has no energy to talk, "Jaehyun, I'll call Mr. Lee and he'll take you guys home. Get well soon, okay?"

Jaehyun only nods and tugs Youngtaek's sleeve as a sign to stop what he's currently doing; staring darkly at Jibeom. The CEO might not want to leave yet but he has a big event ahead. He looks worriedly at the sick Jaehyun before he goes back to the crowd.

~

Youngtaek and Jaehyun arrive at the flat safely. Jaehyun falls weakly to his bed and dozes off. Youngtaek wants to ask Jaehyun about what happened and interrogate him all night but he doesn't have the heart to do so looking at the other lad pale and sleeping deeply on the bed. Youngtaek just couldn't end the night like this. He carefully thinks about what he's going to do and after questioning himself many times, he concludes it by riding his bike to the CEO's mansion. He arrives there on time. Jibeom, Joochan and Sungyoon just got off from the car.

"Mr. Kim Jibeom I need to talk to you," calls Youngtaek from outside.

Both Joochan and Sungyoon is surprise to see Youngtaek but Jibeom nods and gestures the two to get inside first.

"Sure. Mr. Kang let him in."

Mr. Kang opens the gate for Youngtaek and the latter storms in. "I know what you are and who you are. Do you think I didn't know about you having an interest with my boyfriend? If I know you've been keeping him work overtime just so you can be with him, right? That's so low of you. You know what, I respect you a lot but not this time, Mr. Kim Jibeom. Stay away from Jaehyun."

Jibeom bit his lower lip and chuckles, "And who are you to order me like that, Mr. Son Youngtaek?" Jibeom gets near Youngtaek, "I don't follow orders especially from a... From a person like you"

"What? Why? What do you know about me? Did you investigate since you have all the money to do so, finding something to blackmail me, like that? Is this some sort of drama, Mr. Kim Jibeom?"

"Definitely not. And I need no investigation since you are the one who showed your true self in front of me. Last week, Everland, I was looking at a sweet couple wiping each other's mouth, laughing and looking at each other's eyes so sweetly. Who could they be, Mr. Son Youngtaek?

Youngtaek's eyes grow wide and shaky. The last time he remembers, he was very brave to face Jibeom and now he cowers.

"Y-you..."

"I am saving your dumbass Son Youngtaek. It's either you leave Jaehyun now without him knowing, or I'll tell him myself, you're free to choose"

Youngtaek clenches his fists. He doesn't know what to do as of the moment. Out of all people, he got caught cheating by the person who likes his boyfriend.

"I like to punch you straight on the face right now but Jaehyun will be mad if I do that. I'll give you two days. Leave Jaehyun alone. I can make him happy because I love him more than myself. He doesn't deserve a person like you. I'm giving you a favor since you took care of him for years but it's time for you to go Son Youngtaek."

"You... You're unbelievable," Youngtaek shakes his head. "It's not for me to decide but Jaehyun's and I'm sure Jaehyun will forgive me."

"If Jaehyun chooses to stay with you, I'll make sure to get him. Watch me take Jaehyun away from you. Now if you're done, leave. Two days, don't forget."

~

* _A week ago*_

_"Jibeom? I heard you hired someone to investigate Jaehyun's boyfriend? It's invasion of privacy already." asks Sungyoon worriedly._

_"I saw him with another man, hyung. I need to know who's that guy he's cheating Jaehyun with," Jibeom answers his hyung so serious that his eyebrows furrow._

_"So if once proven that Youngtaek's really cheating wouldn't that break Jaehyun's heart?"_

_A brief silence before Jibeom speaks,_

_"_ _I'll make him happy. I don't care how long it will take him to heal but I'll wait, I've been waiting half of my life hyung, I can wait a little more."_

_"Jibeom..."_

_Three loud knocks can be heard outside and a moment later Joochan enters the room._

_"Jibeom... Jibeom I talked to the investigator already. The person with Jaehyun's bf that day was his ex. They broke up years ago even before Jaehyun met Youngtaek. They have broken up really bad that made Youngtaek suffer in a great depression. His ex went back the country earlier this year and it seems that they started going out again lately," Joochan reported that made them all sad for Jaehyun. "How could someone do that to Jaehyun despite his kindness and gentleness."_

_"Well, I guess their love isn't that strong," concludes Sungyoon. "Poor Jaehyun,"_

_"But that makes Jibeom have a chance with Jaehyun right? Hyung, let's help Jibeom,"_

_"That depends on Jaehyun, silly. But I want to remind you that don't take advantage to someone's misfortune, you get me?" Sungyoon warns the two, afraid they might do something silly knowing how deep Jibeom's love is for Jaehyun._

~

Two days passed so quickly like a blink of an eye. Jaehyun is preparing for his work and packing his extra clothes as he's working overnight again. Youngtaek has been out lately and now that he's here, Jaehyun needs to ask where he's been to.

"Taek? You've been coming home very late, what have you been doing?" Jaehyun asks although busy packing his things.

"You're staying at Kim Jibeom again?" Instead of answering Jaehyun, he asks back.

"Yeah. But wait- you haven't answered me yet," Jaehyun stops what he's doing and faces Youngtaek.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, I'm sorry but..."

"But what?" Jaehyun turns more serious than earlier.

"I don't think we can continue this..."

"Continue what?"

.

.

.

.

"This..."

Albeit nervous for what's next to come, Jaehyun stays still, trying to compose himself. "This?"

"I'm... I'm not sure how to feel about this but Jae, you've been working so hard, most of your time is in Kingdom I don't know if you still have feelings for me so I thought, why don't we go back to being friends instead?"

"Taek, I work their because I have to. You don't understand,"

"It's okay, I get it already Jae. I don't know how long you're going to stay there and the CEO, he likes you, right? Stop working there, if you want to continue this relationship."

"I... I can't do that. I am not in the position to-"

"Not in the position or you really like working there?" Youngtaek cuts him off.

"What?! What do you think of me?" Jaehyun raises his voice.

"I think you have feel-"

Jaehyun's phone rings and when he looks at it, it was Mr. Lee.

"Hello, Mr. Lee?"

"Hello Jaehyun? T-The CEO... CEO K-Kim Jibeom something happened to him, we need you" Mr. Lee stutters, "W-We need you right now in the mansion, please Jaehyun."

"O-okay okay... Is it... Is it that terrible? Heavens what happened to him really... I'll be there, Mr. Lee"

Jaehyun ends the call and grabs his phone hurriedly leaving his unpacked things. "Taek, I'm sorry but I have to go to the mansion, something happened to the CEO."

"The CEO again, Jae? The hell with that! We are having a talk right now and you're leaving just like that? Because of the CEO?! He has hundreds of people who can help him!" bellows Youngtaek.

"I'll be quick, really"

"If you step out in this house, that means you chose him over me..."

"What?! You're being petty Son Youngtaek. He is my boss and he needs me. We'll talk when I come back. I can't believe you saying those things," Jaehyun storms out the room leaving Youngtaek behind.

"Now you chose him" Youngtaek mumbles.

Jaehyun arrives in a speed of a lightning. His heart is pounding like crazy- what could've happened to Kim Jibeom. He enters the house but it looks pretty fine, no chaos but very well-organized. With heavy and fast steps, he climb the stairs and went to Jibeom's room. His hands are cold but he managed to open the door. Jaehyun's eyes wides and he's about to cry as to what he sees in front of him. Jibeom, sitting fine on his bed, playing game on his phone while having fruits on the bed. Jibeom, innocently blinks at Jaehyun.

"What... What the hell Jibeom!" yells Jaehyun that makes Jibeom froze. It was the first time Jaehyun calls him by the name.

"I thought you are... I thought something happened to you, Mr. Lee called and... And... But you're here sitting so fine..." says the fuming Jaehyun.

"Hey... Relax, it was... I just thought I make a prank call on you, Jaehyun it was a prank, I got bored-"

"What the hell?! I was out there saving my relationship and you are saving your bored ass at my expense?!" Jaehyun starts to cry out of anger. "You are really something Kim Jibeom. You... Did you do something that made Youngtaek decides to break up with me? What did you do huh?!"

"J-Jaehyun I didn't do anything, if it's something about you guys breaking up you ask Young-"

"Such a liar! I am starting to think that all the kindness you did is for me to choose you but I'll tell you now, I'M NEVER GONNA FALL FOR YOU JIBEOM!"

In the middle of the heated conversation and Jaehyun's unstable breathing due to anger, his phone beeps, a message from Youngtaek saying they're over.

"See?! See this message right here?!" he waves his phone in front of Jibeom. "It's over! Because I chose to come over here instead of saving my dying relationship and still because of you Kim Jibeom! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT?! YOU WANT ME? YOU LIKE ME?"

Jaehyun lunged forward pushing Jibeom down on the bed and what Jaehyun did shock Jibeom so much that his eyes were about to pop out. Jaehyun kissed him so hard that he can feel the latter's teeth grazing his lips. He pushes Jaehyun away but Jaehyun grips his robe and kisses his neck. "J-Jaehyun... Jaehyun stop... Jae-" Jaehyun shuts him by kissing him again, forcefully that Jibeom can taste his own blood, he can feel Jaehyun's tears on his cheeks and Jaehyun's quivering lips. With one strong force, Jibeom detaches Jaehyun, holding him by the arm.

The other man is already panting at the same time hiccuping. Jibeom licks the blood on his lip and looks at the shattered Jaehyun. A mixture of feelings painted Jibeom's face. 

"Do you... Do you really think I want you this way? Do you really think I'm that bad Jaehyun? Yes, I admit that I would do anything just to make you fall in love with me but you're accusing the wrong person. I want you, all of you but most importantly, I want your heart."

With a sad heart, Jibeom gets up on the bed but before he goes outside, leaving the weeping Jaehyun on his bed, he hands the latter a handkerchief. Jaehyun cries so much that he falls asleep on Jibeom's bed. The CEO told the maids to take care of Jaehyun and he goes to the office, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"I know you're not okay. Mrs. Lee told me she heard Jaehyun in your room" Sungyoon grabs a chair and sits across Jibeom at a cafe in the mall.

"You know very well that I never wanted any of these fortunes, hyung. I only wanted to be happy and that means having Jaehyun, including you and Joochan in my life. Why is it so hard." Jibeom mumbles, covering his face with both of his hands. "So hard and it hurts so bad..." 

Sungyoon looks at him in pity, seeing Jibeom broken like this is the last thing he wants to see. "Jibeom..."

~

After some time alone, Jaehyun decides to go home. When he gets home, the house is dark, a sign that Youngtaek isn't home. He perhaps bawls all the tears that he cries no more but his heart is very heavy. He promised himself before that he will neither asks nor pleads someone to stay in his life that being said, Jaehyun packs his things and leaves Youngtaek's flat. 

"Hello, Donghyun?"

"Jaehyun, what's up?"

"I am very sorry but can I stay in your place for now?"

"S-sure. You sound so weak come over my place, I'm worried."

He arrives at Donghyun's and didn't hesitate to talk what happened between him, Youngtaek and Jibeom. Jaehyun needed someone to comfort and enlighten him and Donghyun is the perfect person known for his pretty good judgment.

"You are in a real tough situation Jaehyun," Donghyun pats Jaehyun's back. "You can stay here until you find a new place. I didn't know Youngtaek and you will end up like this."

Jaehyun only nods in response.

"But Jaehyun, please be honest with me. Don't you feel anything for Jibeom? Even just a bit?"

"I don't know Donghyun. Right now, I just don't want to see both of them."

"It's tough having that pretty face you're bound to a love triangle" Donghyun chuckles.

"Shut up- I'm not in a mood for that. Also, thank you. I only have you." Jaehyun flashes a small smile for the first time since he arrived at his friend's place.

"I got your back, don't worry. You rest for now, 'kay?"

"Mmm"

Donghyun turns off the light at the guest room where Jaehyun is staying. He doesn't have any idea how to deal with such things in a relationship but Donghyun is sure that it's tough and painful.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. The last news about Youngtaek was he went to Japan to continue his study. Jaehyun and Donghyun are now on their 4th year and probably be graduating next year. Jaehyun stops working at the Kingdom Mall per Sungyoon's offer. Sungyoon thought it's the best for him and Jibeom. Jaehyun insisted to continue the job but transfer him to another department just so he could pay his debt but Sungyoon assured him that everything's okay and he can go back to his usual life. Despite feeling guilty, Jaehyun accepted it. Jibeom, the CEO, continues being famous among other business tycoons. He's been staying in Hongkong for months and hasn't seen Jaehyun after what happened in the mansion. Until Jibeom went back to the country one spring day.

"Welcome back Jibeom! I missed you!" Joochan runs toward Jibeom extending his arms for a hug which the young CEO gladly accepted.

"I miss you too, Joochan. Is everything okay in here?"

"Of course! I took care of everything I'm Hong Joochan after all!" boasts Jibeom's best friend. He looks at Jibeom as if scrutinizing, "How are you?"

Jibeom lets out a little laugh, "What's with that look? I'm okay. I'm okay now"

No matter how Jibeom wants to hide his feelings, those pair of dark orbs can't lie. His eyes show great longingness but Joochan has no choice but to believe Jibeom's lie. "Great, because tomorrow is a special day."

"Special day?"

"Yes. We will visit the Love House, the orphanage where you came from remember?" Sungyoon butts in the conversation. "After all the support you've given to the shelter, they will hold a special event to thank you, Jibeom."

"Because of the unending support, the Love House is not just for kids but became a shelter for the elderlies as well. Jibeom, our CEO, my best friend, I am so proud of you!" Joochan, being the emotional one, starts tearing up.

"H-heyyy..." Jibeom laughs, "I couldn't have done those things without you guys so yeah, we'll go to the Love House tomorrow." slings his arm around the sniffing Joochan.

"It's good to be back, right?" Sungyoon slings an arm to both Joochan and Jibeom which made them look like they are group hugging.

Jibeom is happy. He is.

-

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun you got a mail!" Donghyun calls from outside, knocking repeatedly on Jaehyun's door.

"Waiiiit!" Jaehyun shouts from the inside. Donghyun has to go to the restroom so he slides the envelope through the small gap between the door and the floor and shouted "under" before he goes his way.

Jaehyun who just finished fixing his bed picks up the mail and is surprised to read the sender's name.

"It's from the Love House," Jaehyun says to himself. He carefully opens the envelope that reveals a cute special paper.

"So what did you got?" Donghyun peeks his head behind the door.

"It's an invitation from the Love House, you know the orphanage I came from. They will be having an event and they invited me to go since the last time I visited them was before I entered college. The ahjummas and the kids must've missed me." Jaehyun smiles recalling a bit of his memory in the orphanage.

"Ohhh... Then you should go. They will be happy to see you. Oh! And maybe you can get the name of the person who sends you gifts back then. You've been wanting to know the name."

Upon hearing Donghyun's suggestion, Jaehyun's ears perk up. "You're right... I have a lot of things to say to that person maybe now that I've grown up, they'll be able to spill the name. Thanks Donghyun, you just gave me another reason to go. A big reason."

Jaehyun is happy. He really is.

~

"Jibeom, Joochan and I will go to the Love House first since you will have a meeting with the board. We need to bring these gifts for the kids and the elderlies." Sungyoon informs Jibeom who is busy reviewing some documents prior to his meeting. He looks up to Sungyoon then glances to the boxes of goodies for the Love House.

"Alright, hyung. I'll go straight there after the meeting."

"Don't be late," Sungyoon warns Jibeom.

.

.

.

"Love House... If it's Love House then it should be Jaehyun..." Jibeom talks to himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he misses the only person that occupies his heart; Bong Jaehyun. Never a day that passes by where Jibeom didn't think about Jaehyun. They parted ways way too bad and Jibeom doesn't have the heart to see Jaehyun again. Not because he was hurt by Jaehyun's words but because the image of the broken Jaehyun breaks his heart so much. He wonders whether Jaehyun's coping well and is better off without him, far from him.

Jibeom crumples the paper he's reading earlier and gets ready to join the meeting. He needs to go back to the place where he met Jaehyun and maybe, just maybe finds the determination to never give up on Jaehyun.

~

"Jaehyun? You'll be late!" shouts Donghyun in the living room who's all ready to join Jaehyun in the event.

Jaehyun hurries to the living room only to receive a good scolding by his friend. "How many times have you changed hairstyles and outfit when you look good in everything huh?! How many times did I tell you last night to prepare everything? I've waited for an hour already what am I your driver?!"

"D-Donghyun, is this white shoes okay? Or this black one? What do yo-"

"I DON'T KNOW! God Jaehyun let's go!" Donghyun grabs Jaehyun's wrist while the latter staggers still putting on his white shoes.

Jaehyun couldn't prepare last night as he's excited going to back to where he came from and most importantly, he felt that something really good is going to happen.

When they arrived at the event, Jaehyun is in awe to see how the Love House improves so much. It looks very homey and nice. He could see children running around with toys in their hands. It feels very nostalgic, Jaehyun can't help but smile widely.

"Aren't you our handsome Bong Jaehyun?" a voice that is so familiar breaks Jaehyun's reminiscence.

He turns around only to find the lady who took care of him like a mother, Mrs. Nam.

"Mrs. Nam!" Jaehyun hugs the lady. "How have you been? Ah! This is my friend Donghyun."

The lady smiles happily, caressing Jaehyun's face. "It's good to see you brought a friend here, Jaehyun. Let's go to the hall, the program started a while ago and it will be the sponsor's speech. Come,"

Upon invitation, they go to the hall together. Jaehyun hears clapping probably it's the sponsor's speech. He couldn't see the person as there's no stage in front, but the voice made Jaehyun halt his steps. The voice he hasn't heard for a while unexpectedly eases his heart who's been unstable ever since this morning. 

"Donghyun, stay here for a bit," Jaehyun tells his friend and makes his way up to the crowd to see if the owner of the voice is the person he misses from time to time. He successfully squeezed himself and there in front stands Kim Jibeom. The way he looks is the same as the first time Jaehyun saw him on stage during the opening event. And same as before, Jaehyun's eyes never left Jibeom. Maybe he is staring at him in awe, admiring the way Jibeom looks, the way Jibeom speaks and the way Jibeom's eyes turn crescent when he laughs. He looks handsome, he looks cute. It's the sight of Jibeom he missed out because he was full of doubt before.

But before Jibeom sees him, he left the function hall quickly. He even left Donghyun inside. Jaehyun feels strange but he's happy deep inside. He feels sorry that he did something bad to Jibeom when the man only showed kindness and comfort. A part of him wanted to talk to Jibeom again but he has something important to do, he needs to find out the name of the person who helped him through his stay at the orphanage. The person he sent letters every year. Jaehyun goes to the admission desk and thankfully someone's there, a face he could never forget.

"Ms. Kwon, hi!" Jaehyun greets an old lady who's reading a book with a glasses on her nose. She was the director but probably she's retired now. She looks old but still kind. The lady looks up to him. "Hi, how may I help you?" says Ms. Kwon in a very sweet voice.

"It's me, Jaehyun, the sickly kid who steals bread, remember?" Jaehyun smiles and holds the lady's hand.

"Hmmm... I knew a lot of Jaehyun but if it's the Jaehyun who steals bread... Then it's PpangJaehyun, right?" Ms. Kwon still has the energy to joke around and JaeHyun laughs to it. The two starts asking how they were and Jaehyun gladly tells the lady that he's okay and graduating soon. Ms. Kwon looks beatific listening to Jaehyun's story.

"But Ms. Kwon... I actually have a favor to ask..."

"What is it, dear?"

"I know it's confidential but I just thought that maybe... Somehow, you could tell me the name of the person who helped and sent me gifts during my whole stay here? I exchanged letters to that person a lot of times and I have thanked him many times, but I want to say thank you to him or her in person. Maybe that person is among the sponsors?" Jaehyun's hopeful look in his eyes is evident but Jaehyun could see the hesitation written on Ms. Kwon's face.

"Please, Ms. Kwon? I owe that person my life, if not because of the money sent that night, I could have died in the hospital. But I'm here living my life because of the surgery I got that night. Just the name, please?"

A great silence ensued. Jaehyun almost gave up when Ms. Kwon clasps his hands together. "It's... It's the young and proud CEO Kim Jibeom. He is that person and in fact one of your playmates back then. It's Kim Jibeom, Jaehyun."

"J-Jibeom?" With mix emotions, Jaehyun slowly stands up from where he's seated and with all his might, search Jibeom in the crowd. He sees the people one by one coming out from the function hall and using his long neck, search for Jibeom. Donghyun saw him and rushes to his side.

"Jaehyun hey! You left me there and you never came back. Wait, wha- who are you looking for?"

"The CEO, Donghyun. Have you seen him?" Jaehyun continues to search.

"You mean Kim Jibeom? Is he here? W-why are you looking for him? Eyyy~ don't tell me..."

"Not now Donghyun, I need to find him. Go over there and get something to eat if you're hungry. I'll be back, okay?"

Again, Jaehyun leaves his friend who is facepalming but goes to the food area anyway.

"Hmmm.. What to pick... Cupcake or doughnut?"

"I shuggest both..."

Donghyun looks to the direction where the voice came from and finds Joochan munching his chicken.

"T-thanks but please don't talk when your mouth is full, yeah?"

"Ish okay, I can shtill chalk-"

Joochan couldn't finish his sentence as Donghyun hands him a glass of juice to which Joochan smiles with a chicken crumbs at the side of his lips.

"Thank you. My name is Joochan, and you are?"

"Donghyun. Kim Donghyun"

~

"Hi, have you seen Kim Jibeom?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, have you seen the CEO? Where is he?"

"He was here earlier. Hmmm... But I can't find him now."

"Uhmm... Excuse me, did Kim Jibeom come here?"

"Yes. I heard he's heading to the kids quarter."

"I see. Thank you, thank you so much."

Jaehyun runs back and forth, trying to find Jibeom. He roams around and finds himself in the hallway of the kids quarter. He peeks at the room one by one still no Jibeom can be found. He remembers his old quarter and goes straight there. Something is telling him he'll find Jibeom there and he's right. Because right on the bed, he saw Kim Jibeom sitting silently. He slowly enters the room. 

"Jibeom..." Jaehyun calls out to Jibeom with heavy breathing. Base on the CEO's reaction, he is completely stunned.

"Why- J-Jaehyun why are you here?" Jibeom's eyes grew wider than the usual.

"Jibeom..." Jaehyun walks closer and each step he makes, tears welling up his eyes. "J-Jibeom..."

"D-did I do something again? Why are you here? Why are you... Are you okay?"

Jaehyun sniffs to prevent his tears from falling. "I don't know where to start, all I know is I'm happy to find you... Here..."

From the shock expression, Jibeom turns soft real quick. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach sending good signs. He didn't answer Jaehyun, he needs to hear him out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time. I'm sorry for everything I have done that hurt your feelings. To be honest, I felt empty the day I stopped going to your office. I wanted to apologize half a billion times but... B-but my stupid self cowered. I'm afraid I might completely fall for you if I see you again."

Jaehyun looks Jibeom in the eyes, sincerity flooding his doe eyes and Jibeom just wants to drown under the gaze. "What I had with Youngtaek was an empty relationship, I realized I loved him because he was the only person who was there for me. He never did anything to show his love and when I felt it in you, I felt scared. You're really something Kim Jibeom..."

Jiebom smiles this time.

"W-why are you staying silent?"

Jibeom shakes his head, keeping those lips shut but showing a small smile.

"Do you hate me now? I can't blame you though..."

Jibeom walks closer, nearer to Jaehyun. He reaches the other lad's hands and caresses its pretty veins. "How can I hate the person I've waited half of my life?"

Jaehyun being the emotional one starts to pout and a single tear rolls down his cheek. "You should've found me earlier. What took you so long then?"

"Sorry. But I found you and now you found me, can you save me from this long waiting game then?"

Jaehyun has never smiled like that, maybe because he's waiting for this right time, a perfect smile only for the right person. Jibeom on the other hand, had waited long enough so he closes the gap immediately and kisses Jaehyun. It's a kiss that tastes so sweet, neither a stolen one nor a kiss out of anger. It's a perfect kiss that made both their stomach turn upside down and hearts drum. Jibeom slowly moves his lips, brushing against Jaehyun's so slowly at the same time inhaling the scent of Jaehyun's skin. He feels Jaehyun's hands grip the side of his tux tightly. They kissed and tasted each others sweetness for a long time and when they feel they needed air, they pull away.

"Jaehyun, I... I love you... You might not say these words now, but I'm okay with it. As long as I have you here."

Jaehyun cups Jibeom's cheeks and caresses the soft spot. "I will love you, and will never stop loving you. It's one thing I'm sure of in this world full of doubt." Then he kisses Jibeom again.

"Absence is to love what wind is to a fire, it puts out the little, it kindles the great." A quote that perfectly describes Jaehyun and Jibeom's love story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
